Road To Konoha
by theladywrites
Summary: Summary: Playboy Sasuke and Sexy Hinata end up in the Naruto world! How would they cope with their friends' personalities? How would they react with their counterparts? How will they go back to their world? RTN and RTS references.


**Road To Konoha**

Summary: Playboy Sasuke and Sexy Hinata end up in the Naruto world! How would they cope with their friends' personalities? How would they react with their counterparts? How will they go back to their world? RTN and RTS references.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Road to their fall**

They were falling. Sasuke looked at his right. Hinata already activated her byakugan and searched the area. Sasuke surveyed the area especially on their way going down. A minute ago, both Hinata and him were just observing the forest in the mountain and suddenly, they were falling… fast.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as they were falling. He took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing baka?!" Hinata shrieked as they suddenly fell hard to the ground.

Sasuke landed to the ground while holding Hinata close to him. With the sudden impact from their fall, both lost their consciousness.

* * *

"I know I saw something fall so shut up and follow me." Ino snapped at her teammates. Shikamaru and Choji sighed as they followed her. They were just back from a mission and couldn't wait to go back home when Ino suddenly insisted that she saw something in the sky falling.

Trekking around the bushes, Ino spotted something ahead. Cautious, she went forward and gasped.

_"Sa-sasuke-kun? Hinata-chan?"_

Shikamaru and Choji caught up to her. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes on the scene. Choji stood shocked and said, "Hey.. isn't that Sasuke? And… why is he holding Hinata?"

"Is it really them?" Ino went forward and checked their pulse.

"They're alive yet based from their fall, they would have some internal injuries. So far, their vital areas are not harmed." Ino checked as she used her medical ninjutsu. She then looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "They're not that badly injured Ino but I think it's best that we should see Hokage-sama about him." He eyed Sasuke suspiciously. He was wearing clothes that were different from what their Sasuke is wearing. Looking also at Hinata, his eyebrows rose as to what she was wearing or the lack of it.

"Something tells me that these two are trouble."

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. Activating her Byakugan, she saw five people past the white curtain. She sat up and looked at her side. She saw Sasuke still sleeping. Though what made her raised her brow is the chakra constraint that he is. It is invisible to the human eye but with the Byakugan, she can clearly see some of the chakra wrapped around him.

"Ah. You're awake." Tsunade slid the curtains off and walked towards her. Shizune followed while Team 10 stood in the corner.

"Okay. Let's go straight to the point. Hinata, what were you doing with Uchiha?" Tsunade looked straight to her eyes.

Hinata, startled, turned off her Byakugan and replied.

"Tsunade-sama, you assigned Team 7 and 8 for a mission. It just so happens that Sasuke and I were paired off." Tsunade and everyone behind her looked confused.

Shizune couldn't help but asked, "Hinata-chan, I think there's a problem with your memory. Are you sure you went in a mission with Uchiha-san?"

"Yes and with that regard, why is Sasuke in Chakra Constraint? And why do all of you look different?" Hinata glared as she used her Byakugan.

Tsunada, amused, raised her brow. Ino went forward and asked, "Hinata-chan, do you even remember us? I am-"

"Yamanaka Ino. I know everyone here but you all look different. Especially you Ino, I never knew you could wear such daring outfit given your conservative nature." Hinata smirked.

_"Huh?Ino? Conservative?!"_

Hinata turned to look at Ino's teammates. She raised a brow at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Shikamaru, I'm surprised that you don't look like a stupid baka. Chouji, stop eating. I thought you don't like to eat." Hinata glared at them. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Are you sure you're the Hinata we know? Or did that fall really hit you in the head?" Hinata glared at him.

"Maybe you're the one who hit his head. I know perfectly who I am, Nara." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga, Main Branch."

In that swift moment, Hinata was suddenly casted by the Chakra Constraint.

"What the fuck?! Get this off me!" Hinata struggled against the constraint.

Shizune and the others were shocked. "Tsunade-sama!"

"I don't know if you really hit your head Hinata but we all know one thing here. You are not the heir of the Hyuuga. Everyone around here knows that."

Hinata stared. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sasuke then stirred and said, "Oh, why so loud, Hinata? I was really having a good dream... a dream about you I would say." Sasuke then opened his eyes and looked at Hinata as he smirked. He then took a look in his surroundings.

"Why the hell am I constrained?" Sasuke said as he tried to sit up. He could feel the constraint in his torso and on his feet.

"Oh fuck off, you playboy." Hinata glared at him. Tsunade looked at him and asked,

"Uchiha, can you tell me why you were with Hinata?" Sasuke tried to look at her eyes but couldn't help glance at her chest. _"Has it always been there? Those are really huge…"_

"Tsunade-sama, you gave us a C-rank mission with Team 7 and 8. I don't believe we were able to finish it since we were just scouting the area. Are Menma and the others here?" Sasuke asked.

_"Menma?" _ everyone thought.

Ino then approached him, "Sasuke-kun… are you saying that you never left Konoha?" Sasuke looked at her. Ino couldn't help but blush on his gaze.

"Ah, Ino-chan. I didn't recognize you there with what you're wearing." Sasuke then winked at her. Ino couldn't help but blush even further. "Well, I only left Konoha to fulfil the mission that was assigned. But other than that, no." He ended with a smile.

Everyone sans Hinata and Sasuke were confused. Ino tried to calm herself and thought back. She remembered something like this did happen. _"Ah… Sakura. That's it!"_

Ino looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama… I think this is related to what happened to Sakura." Tsunade nodded as she remembered back.

"Well-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. Tsunade glanced at the door. She made sure only few knew about this especially with regards to Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama. Team Gai reporting." Tsunade sighed.

"Come in."

As soon as the whole of Team Gai entered the room, Hinata immediately called out.

"Neji-nii! Explain to them at once that I am the heiress to Main Branch." Neji couldn't help but be startled with her appearance and demeanour.

"Hi-hinata-sama " Neji couldn't help but stare at her.

"Well? What the fuck are you staring at, you perverted buffoon?!" Hinata glared at him. Everyone in the room couldn't help but be really shocked at this vulgar Hinata or the fact she's telling Neji he's a perverted buffoon.

"Hinata-sama, what are you wearing and aren't you with-" Neji was cut off with someone slamming the door open.

"Baa-chan! I heard Sasuke came back! Is this true?!" Naruto barged in with Sakura and Team Kurenai behind.

Hinata gasped at the sight of Naurto and casted off the Chakra Constraint. She then went to him and shouted, "Menma!"

What happened next had everybody utterly flabbergasted.

Everyone didn't know to be shocked by the presence of two Hinata's or the fact that this sexy vulgar Hinata jumped into Naruto and kissed him straight on his lips.

Behind Naruto, shy Hinata couldn't help but be shocked and therefore fainted at the sight.

"Hinata!"

* * *

*Notes: Chakra Constraint is just a jutsu. Just imagine ropes in your body but imagine it as invisible. It drains the chakra of the one constrained and it doesn't enable them to move.

Author's Notes: I got this story idea when I watched Road to Ninja and the prologue, Road to Sakura. I thought.. how about they meet their counterparts? What would happen? XD With regards to their characters, I was imagining that this sexy Hinata character would be vulgar as well. Charasuke is still something I'm dealing with. Charasuke is a playboy but is the cool suave type... It's a bit hard making his character. Hehe.

I will update soon! Please leave a review after you're done reading. Hehe. I want to know how you think about it. =)


End file.
